Tennis Chara
by lEtSgOrOcKdAwOrLd
Summary: Amu and her family moved to Kantou for some big things that they don't really realize summary may change -,-


"Aww man,come on!"the messy brunette haired guy whined,resulting the the girl with natural hot pink bob hair to snicker.

"You have to do _it_ first~"she sing-a-songed.

"C'mon man,just do it you're losing anyways."the tall smexy guy with midnight locks snickered,enjoying the scene.

"Yeah,be a man dude!"the girlish guy with long beautiful purple haired cheered and provoked,all because he had done _it _before and that brunette just laughing his ass off,so it's his revenge !

The pink-haired girl sighed,she knew it's not gonna be easy so she decided to play her 'little-sister' card which resulting he obeys her commands!

Moments Later~~~

"Aww man,how can I agree to this?"the brunette face-palmed.

"Face it Kukai,you make a cute girl!"the smexy looking guy with midnight blue locks snickered louder,totally enjoying this.

"Shut up you morons!"the brunette named Kukai yelled,clearly _not_ enjoying all this.

"C'mon Kukai,you gotta admit what Ikuto said is true,you _do_ make a cute girl,even cuter than me."The guy with purple hair smiled genuinely, he kinda knows his feelings but hey this is his revenge so no pity on the enemies.

"Damn you crossdresser!"Kukai yelled,leaving the two guys laughing madly.

"Oi,Nagi,it's not nice to say that but hey,you _do_ look cute in green kimono eh?"Amu smirked,her eyes flashing wicked flash which somehow shudders the three guys.

"Wow I thought you're a shy girl,strawberry."Ikuto whispered in her ears seductively.

"I _am_ a shy girl Ikuto,but that doesn't mean I'm not mean~"she sing-a-songed and took another snap of the jock with her camera ,it took her weeks to beat him in his soccer things just to make him wear the what reasons?To sell them and make a very good profit of course~

"She is _somehow _frightening,y'know."Kukai stated,even posing some styles to the camera which earns Amu cheering on him.

"But hey,this is _our_ sister we're talking about."even the somehow sadistic crossdresser shuddered at his words.

"Agreed."the other two nodded,being her brothers and living under the same roof these past years had make them _more careful_ to not really piss their little sister off or it'll mean only one-_**Fatal.**_

"So Amu,have you decide which school to attend?I heard there are good schools here,and with pretty interesting sports teams too."Nagihiko,being the most sensible of all asked,trying to change the topics.

"I've sorted them so I'm in 'conflicts' whether to enroll this Seishun or Rikkai…both seems interesting,though."the pink head sighed,hopping onto the red comfy sofa,which have another people—her oldest brother,Ikuto on and as normal as it seems,they acted like nothing happened as Amu leaned back against his chest while he hugs her waist from behind.

"Wow,it must be frustrating."Kukai said,trying to strip the piece of kimono off his body.

"Duh,but I heard that the both teams got hotties in it and it makes me harder to choose."She half-heartedly whine,earning glares and frowns from her brother.

"You can't date until you got your PhD!"the three of them ,geez protective_ much_?

"Yea whatever _brothers_.I'm going out."Amu rolled her eyes and grab her purse before heading to the door and before she could even twist the knob,the three boys had already standing in a silly position in front of her, looking _furious_.

"What is it now?I wanna go out."she said in a very bored ,she was bombarded with questions,like,

"Where are you going?"

"Are you gonna meet boys?"

"I'll go with you!"

Amu frowned.

"Guys,I'm not in the mood for 20 lemme pass through the door.I'm late already."she replied,boredly.

"But what if some guys tried to harass you on your way and what if…"Nagi starts babbling,like his other self,Nadeshiko.

"I'm only heading to Seiyo you know,collecting my documents for transferring."Amu said,emotionlessly.

"You had done it last week."Kukai said,face serious.

"I _did_?Oh I must've lied and you guys are _too_ _**dumb**_ to believe ."She said innocently and pass through the door when the boys had their guard down.

"**AMU**!"The pinkette chuckled at ther !It's fun to mess them around.


End file.
